Emerald Sky's and Cursed Fruit
by DraacoClaye
Summary: Left for dead, Hara received her first gift of two random looking pieces of fruit. Never did she think fruit would change her world for the rest of her life, then again, neither did the magical world. First FemHarry! Better summary inside! No Yaoi will be involved with this story. Harry(many)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is truly amazing. I'm actually going to type another HP fanfiction. This will also be my first time turning a main character into a female, which while may be a popular topic, is completely foreign to me.**

 **Now this story will actually have a slightly dark side for our female Harry, who shall be addressed as Hara James Potter. Hara, which actually stands for Sky, so this is kind of cool.**

 **Audience: (shut yo mouth!)**

 **Yeah, so this story is going to be slightly weird. I'm really just testing an idea, and I'm not sure if it's even going to take off properly. If you don't know, my first HP fic is Quick Casting, which is doing fairly well (complete shocker personally).**

 **So I suppose it's safe to give a slight better summary then what may be present in the summary slot in story select.**

 **Hara James Potter was left with the Dursleys after the death of her parents. There they tortured her for being** _ **different.**_ **One of the main forms of torture, being not feeding the child for long periods of time. One day, Vernon was given two pieces of fruit from a fellow co-worker from his job, but being warned to not eat both at the same time. Having never seen the type of fruit before in his entire life, Vernon forced Hara to eat them both to see what would happen. It would be his biggest mistake ever, and would change the magical world all together.**

 **On July 31, 1987, Hara Potter disappeared from the Dursley's home. Left there was nothing but a destroyed house that looked as if an earthquake had struck it, and three bodies to identify a family was present.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

"Hara where are you?"

"Who's asking?"

"The man that gives you your cut! That's who's asking!"

Those were the words that were yelled out in a broke down apartment complex in Knockturn Alley. The shouting being so bad, that crooks passing by would only glance, before turning back and going back to business.

To complete strangers, this conversation would have seemed weird, and possibly scary. For those in Knockturn Alley however, this was the normal routine at seven in the morning. Passerbies could only chuckle lightly at the constant bickering heard.

The male voice belonged to a shady cat named Tunnel Rat. He was known as a man of many traits. If there was anything illegal that you needed to have done or be done, then you went to Tunnel Rat. While there were shops dedicated to the dark arts, but the more illegal activities came to Tunnel Rat.

It was simple really. He was basically the guy that new people that would do the dirt. They pay him a fee for having the job done. He then went and paid his workers their cut.

His best worker was by far the famous Hara Potter. Hero of the wizarding world. Defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Was in Knockturn Alley working to make a few galleons.

It was by far the strangest, yet luckiest thing Tunnel Rat could have possibly come by. He could almost remember as if it was yesterday.

Tunnel Rat had been walking through a park in the muggle world looking for 'products' to be camped out to possibly sell to a store. Muggle body parts actually made good potion materials for some nasty stuff, and was sold to other dark markets nationwide.

He stayed dressed like a bum in the muggle world. The dark dirty clothes made it look like the man hadn't worked a job in years. The only thing that could really tell him apart from the regular park dwellers was the fact that he was sporting a nice pair of black combat boots.

Walking through the park, Rat looked around till he spotted something interesting. A young girl curled up under a tree. The girl had long jet black hair. Her clothes obviously looked to be too big for her, and she looked like she had been in the park for quite some time.

What caught him off guard was the green eyes that looked dead, and the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. _'This has to be some type of joke right? How in the world can the Girl-Who-Lived be here of all places?'_

This was by far the greatest sale the man could come up with. Slowly creeping up on the girl, Rat extended his hand to try to wake the girl.

In a matter of seconds, several things happened. First Hara's head snapped up to look at the man as he was mere seconds from touching her. Second, a black type of smoke started to come off the hero as she quickly grabbed Rat's approaching hand.

Looking down at her hand, Rat noticed that her entire hand was now covered in the same black smoke. He also noticed that her grip was crushing. The first few words she spoke almost scared the man, had he not dealt with dark people before.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

Rat had looked stunned at the girl. It wasn't the questions she asked, but the look in her eyes. Those were the eyes of someone who had fought to survive. The eyes of someone that would do anything to make sure they were the last person standing should something pop off.

It was at that moment that Rat decided that instead of selling the little girl, he would take her in. "My name's Tunnel Rat. I just came from Knockturn Alley looking for a score. Who are you, and why are _you_ here?"

"I'm Hara Potter, and where is this Knockturn Alley? I've been walking by myself for a while, and I've never heard of such alley."

Rat could almost laugh at the young girl's puzzled look. Was fate telling him that here sat the greatest witch in myth, and she didn't even know where Knockturn Alley was? "Tell me something, do you know anything about magic by any chance?" Seeing the girl shake her head, Tunnel Rat smirked.

"Well then, I could educate you on the world of magic if you want. I'm sure you have some sort of idea to magic, seeing as how you're still gripping my hand with a grip far stronger than a seven year old should have. By the way, where are your parents little one?"

Hara looked at the man's hand, before slowly letting it go. Confusion slowly changed to rage as she answered the now named Tunnel Rat, even if that was an odd name for a man. "I don't have any parents. I've been by myself since I was born."

Morgana was smiling down on Tunnel Rat. Never had he felt that he struck pure gold, but today would mark that day. Today would also be the day that fate would change for him completely.

Never would he think to get attached to a kid, nor having one work for him at such a young age. Hell, even he wouldn't suggest introducing a child to the dark worlds of magic, but a man had to make a living right.

So with that, Tunnel Rat adopted the young Hara Potter. Of course, one didn't just simply take a famous witch, even if she was young, into Diagon Alley, and expect everything to be simple. So of course a tricky man such as himself took to precautions.

First, he put the girl in better fitting clothes. Not clothes for a girl. If you were going to work for Tunnel Rat, then there was a good chance you'd be doing a lot of running, and dresses didn't help runners.

So buying her boy clothes that actually fit, and covered her up. He even went as far as to buy the girl a brown cap to help hold her hair, and cover her scare. Interesting how simple camo could trick every single witch and wizard that walked both alleys.

If anything, Rat was happy to see the look that Hara expressed upon getting her clothes and a place to call her own. Eyes showing of pure shock, as if she had never had anything of her own. Really what did this girl go through, while living with muggles?

After getting the girl up to speed with magic, he started training the girl. To say that she impressed him, would actually be false. In fact, the girl showed no skill to anything at all. She couldn't pick-pocket, she was a bad look out, and she couldn't even remember contact names.

However, there was one bonus to Hara Potter. She was heavy muscle for Rat and she caught on to things rather quick.

It made Rat proud at seeing how the girl worked after about a month of training. She was quick when it came to running away. If Hara Potter walked through a crowd of people, nine times out of ten, over half the group were robbed and didn't even know it, and that was the best part.

As time went by, Rat would be brought the craziest things he'd ever seen on people by the little girl. First it started at Knuts. Knuts turned into Sickles, and Sickles into Galleons. Then along with Galleons, came people's wands. Then came clothes of the oddest sense. Finally Hara was somehow swiping stuff from magical artifacts to brooms. Rat could only do nothing but laugh at the girl. She would steal just about anything for Rat, so long as he paid her.

That was another thing that Rat felt bad about, but liked at the same time. Hara Potter never asked for more Galleons like his other employees. He gave the girl 10 Galleons at a time for each job done well. Hara would go out, and come back later that night, drop off the goods, get paid, thank Rat for the day, and then leave for home.

The only time Rat was shocked, was when Hara asked for more muscle work. Of course Rat paid more for those jobs, but she was just a little girl. How could he give her a job like that?

So he gave her a little test. It wasn't supposed to become big, just a little prank to see what the girl would do. Rat actually laughed at the memory as it came back to him. Go to _Witches Dark Accessories_ and retrieve the payment from the shop owner.

So Hara had went to the store as addressed and asked for the payment to Mr. Rat. The owner had merely laughed at the girl, before threating to harm her if she didn't leave his shop. The man also never noticed how Hara's hands were black, not from wearing gloves, but from using her strange ability.

The next scene was just comical. Hara had jumped up, snatched the oversized man by his collar with ease, pulled him over the counter so half his body was still on it and was starring her in the eyes, and finally slapped the hell out of the man from the counter through his store window into the streets.

The immediate reaction for everyone that saw was to act as if they saw nothing at all. However, people would know to watch for the little girl in the brown cap. She wasn't normal, but she would fit in at Knockturn Alley.

So it slightly bothered Tunnel Rat as he looked at the scene trying to figure out what was going on.

Standing in a dark room with a red light on, stood Hara starring at another young man tied up. Only the man was tied from the ceiling hanging upside down. He was also only dressed in his briefs. Rat could only listen as Hara started talking to the man with mild interest.

"Now what I want you to do is think, and just think that these two grapes are your tiny itty bitty kiddy two testicles."

Looking closer, Rat saw two grapes on a table in front of the boy. Quickly as they were there, they were gone as Hara smashed them with a sledge hammer. _'Where did she get that hammer?'_

"Now where is the time-turner?" Shouted Hara, who was now clearly showing that she was pissed.

The boy quickly began to struggle in fear of the girl in front of him. "I don't know anything. I swear on Morgana I don't know anything at all!"

"Oh don't swear to Morgana. See, I talk to Morgana all the time, and Morgana's the one that happen to tell me to torture your ass you lying stealing mouther fucker! You're going tell me where that time-turner is, I know that!"

Hara quickly drew that hammer back ready to swing. Rat looked to notice how she was using her still undiscovered powers to swing that hammer. "Hara, let me speak with you outside real quick." Rat quickly decided to intervene, case the boy lose his head over the situation.

Hara glanced over to Rat not even shocked to see him, before turning back to the boy. "Look at my face. Look at it!" Holding the hammer up, Hara spoke with a calm tone, "I'm going to crush your tiny little penis of yours when I get back, if you don't tell me where that time-turner is at!"

Walking away, Hara stepped outside with Rat. "Hey old man, what's going on?"

It still freaked him out how Hara could be very serious, to completely doing a one eighty and acting like her age. "Well for starters, what the hell is going on here?"

Hara looked at the boy hanging, before shrugging and looking bored. "You told Jeena to tell me to kidnap this kid, and find out where he stashed the time-turner was at."

Rat starred back at the boy letting the sign he was holding in out. "Hara that's the wrong kid. I told you Joshua Pitt, 130 pounds, at least 5'4. Who the hell is this?"

"What do you mean I got the wrong kid? Look, I was told to kidnap a kid, I got a kid!" Walking back in Hara began to lower the boy down. "The next time you want someone kidnapped, you're paying top dollar!"

"That's not fare! You kidnapped the wrong kid!"

"Tough titty."

Great, if Potter was saying she was going to charge, then it meant she was going to charge a huge price. Both looked down at the boy crying, before Hara spoke up to the kid.

"Okay my bad, you're free to go." Looking to see he wasn't moving, Hara felt her rage coming back. "What the fuck are you doing sitting looking all scared for like you got hurt or some shit? What part of 'my bad' do you not understand? Oh so now you want to make this a whole big fucking thing huh? Well fuck you then!"

Rat quickly had to hold Hara back as the boy finally started to get up. Was probably in shock from being kidnapped. "HARA CALM DOWN!"

"Nah I'm sick of this shit, I'm trying to squash it right, and this bitch ass mouther fucker still acting like he's hurt and shit. I didn't even touch this mouther fucker yet, I didn't even brush past you yet, and I didn't even make eye contact with your punk ass! Yeah come on over here, and I'll give your bitch ass something to cry about!"

The boy quickly ran off, while Rat was still holding the girl. He didn't know where he was, but he didn't want to be in the room with that crazy as kid anymore.

After the boy left, both Rat and Hara looked at each other, before letting out balls of laughter that was held.

Hara was the first to recover. "Did you see the look on his face? He'll never forget this day for the rest of his life. I hope I seem him in the future, just to hold up a hammer and scare the shit out of him!"

Rat only nodded letting his laughter out. Finally calming down, the two walked out the basement they were in, before making their way down Knockturn Alley. Finally making it back to their shared loft, Rat sat down at a table, while Hara ran off to start eating food. The girl had a huge appetite.

The reason Rat had even decided to find the girl, was because of the letter sitting in front of him starring at him as if it was judging him.

It was a letter from Hogwarts, and who it was addressed to disturbed him.

 _Hara James Potter_

 _From: Hogwarts Castle_

 _To: Allison Lot 231, Knockturn Alley_

It wasn't that Hara had to attend Hogwarts that scared him. No, it was the fact that the school knew exactly where Hara was in the first place.

Rat had went out of his way to make sure that no one discovered who or where the Girl-Who-Lived was located. He had even went out of his way to pay top Galleon to make sure that if the information slipped, that those ties would be held up permeant.

Looking at the letter, another wave of sadness passed. Why did he feel like a father letting his little girl go into a bigger world? Looking up to a noise of dishes slamming. Rat looked to see Hara sitting at the table with food loaded on her place, and what looked like lemonade in a tea cup. Only this little one would put lemonade in a tea cup.

"Take a look at this." Rat tossed the letter over to Hara, who looked at it with mild interest. Quickly throwing to the side, Hara went back to her food and drink.

Rat couldn't stop the frown that came to his face even if he wanted to. "Don't you even want to read it?"

Hara only shrugged as she continued to eat her steak and potatoes. "I mean, why would I want to go there? I can just stick with everyone here, grab someone's wand, and practice magic here. What's wrong with that plan?"

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT PLAN!" Hara flinched at Rat's shout. She never liked being shouted at. It reminded her of her past family.

Rat starred at Hara regretting how he yelled. "Look, I'm saying your plan for your future is bad. However, I want you to have the best in the world. Hogwarts is the ticket to having much more than this. Don't you want to be able to live in a bigger house, have friends that won't try to stab you in the back, and not have to worry if your place is going to get broken into the next day? I want you to go to Hogwarts to be better than anyone in our group Hara. Do you understand?"

"I just don't understand. We've never had problems. It's not like I haven't learned anything of the dark ways. You showed me a bone shattering hex just yesterday. What's so bad about not wanting to go to Hogwarts?"

"It's because of who you are Hara." At that, the girl grew quiet. Rat quickly spoke before the young girl could find some footing. "You are Hara James Potter. An heir to an ancient and old house. If Hogwarts wants you to come, it's because the magical world will demand that you show yourself eventually. With Hogwarts, at least you'll be prepared for what's to come."

Hara merely starred at her plate. Sadness was clearly the only emotion on her face. She felt as if she was being thrown away again by the one man she almost was ready to call a father. The idea of leaving the table and going straight to sleep was almost appealing, but her gut told her to hear Rat out.

"Listen Hara. Even if you could just stay, the letter came from Hogwarts straight here. Do you know what that means?"

Hara thought for a few seconds, before realization dawned on the girl. "If Hogwarts was able to send a letter here, then that means they know I'm here."

"Exactly, which means if they want to come and get you, I won't be able to stop them. They'll be able to find you no matter where you go."

Hara sat still thinking about it. "You said that I was part of an ancient house? How do you know all this?"

The question puzzled Rat. He didn't want to say what his original plans for the girl was, so he told her half the truth. "Remember when I told you about how famous you were? Well what I didn't tell you was your family history."

Hara starred wide-eyed at Rat. She could remember how the wizard world looked at her for beating a dead man, while she was still a baby. Rat had even went to explain family lines, and who were important and who weren't. What she didn't know was that she was one of the family lines that were important.

"Yes, well I had planned on letting you find out the hard way as Hogwarts would eventually come for the last scion to the House of Potter, but I felt that if I did, you'd probably hate me for the rest of your life. So now I will educate you on the ways that noble families act. Then I will tell you all I know on the House of Potter."

Hara merely nodded. While Rat was making it sound like he was going to teach her something else, she was no fool. Rat had basically told her that she was going to Hogwarts, and there was no room for discussion. That realization did lead to one question, "Rat am I wealthy, if I'm known as an Ancient and Noble House?"

Rat looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering. "Honestly, I'm not too quite sure. However, I'm sure someone will be able to tell you upon picking you up to get you ready for Hogwarts."

"Why would someone pick me up?"

"I'm not your legal guardian Hara. I picked a broken girl out the woods one day as I was walking to conduct business. If Hogwarts was willing to find out where you live, then I'm even surer that they'll send someone to pick you up, and possibly make sure you forget all about what you've learned and been through here."

"I would never forget you!" Hara was serious too. While Rat may have made a child conduct in multiple illegal matters that would land her in Azkaban, he was the only parent figure that actually showed her love. She'd die before she'd let Hogwarts make her forget her family. "Once I figure out how well off I am, I'll be back to inform you. I'll figure out how to keep my family together!"

Rat nodded as he ushered for Hara to go to the study to prepare for her lessons. What the child didn't see were the tears that came to his eyes at the girl's proclaims. Rat didn't deserve the type of love this child was showing him, nor did anyone else in their circle.

Tunnel Rat was a man who never cried. Even when he buried his own parents after the war, he never shed a tear. However, on August 22, 1991 Tunnel Rat cried for the first time in over twenty-two years.

* * *

 **Wow, I wasn't expecting to be able to do this much work with such a small idea. I honestly wasn't expecting for this chapter to fit so well. This is the prologue chapter. First real chapter will start Hara in her first year.**

 **As you can see, I installed two moments of sadness. I also tried to insert a small comedy scene for those who watch Adult Swim. This is the first chapter of a story that I'll probably continue to update.**

 **I'm honestly not sure when the update status for this story will be. I'll try to keep it on par weekly with Quick Casting, but I'm sure everyone will understand. I have several Naruto fics that I need to update, and I still have two other stories that need to go up.**

 **Now with that being said, I won't do the small questions like Quick Casting. Reason being is that Hara's fate is really decided from beginning to end. I'm even more excited to show off Hara's powers, her magic capability, and her ways of conquering Slytherin.**

 **At last, it's time for me to leave for now. I'll see you when I come back with chapter two. This is my first female Harry story, but I've got a good feeling that people will like it.**

 **Still looking for a beta though. Why do betas not PM back.**


	2. Important but Not Note

**Well look what we have here? Another wise guy Author note that's not a chapter. What's up everyone, it's your dude DraacoClaye aka TopHatGent or Razorbit depending on when you started to follow me. Now I'm typing this author note on a serious, yet not serious little tip.**

 **If you've been following me for a while, you'd probably know about me wanting to do youtube, then school, and finally making my own video game. If not, well now you know those were my goals, while I gave you the readers chapters and stories that never got finished. I feel like I should explain what's going on, but not in to much detail that this gets more boring than it already is.**

 **Now to start, my life has been on a lot of ups and downs. Every story that I've started has been when life was going good. That long as hiatus that comes around is only when life starts to take a downfall pretty fucking fast, that I have to concentrate everything on making sure I don't crash. Each time I start a new job, the pay and hours are great, which covers my bills so that I can type.**

 **For the past few years that I've been a member I have had: my first job not giving me a raise, but raise the work load to management level; second job not giving me hours; third job consisted of me working in several offices in va, and each office got into a fight on my work schedule, which resulted in none of them working me; fourth job fired me because a new ct just had to be fired (I guess I drew the short stick), fifth job didn't give the promised hours and had a system to where you were going to be fired, so I quit (literally after I quit, people were rapidly getting fired and hired); sixth job fired me for living too far away after I pulled a 12 hour day for them, and now I work two jobs to make ends meet.**

 **Now with that work history, I've kind of been busy. One, the youtube plan failed. I never had the money to properly buy the right equipment, and had no family support. I finished school, but people really don't care that I have a degree or won't hire me because I can come in asking for more money.**

 **Finally with making my own game...I actually was finally able to order a pc to start working on it. Granted, I don't know the first thing about game development, but will have to self teach myself; I'm not that worried. This game idea as been just that; a simple idea I had back in 2013, and I'm finally making moves to get it started in 2018.**

 **So what does this mean for Fanfiction. Well for one, I'm not really sure about typing anymore. I mean, I have ideas that I'll be posting like one-shots for to see, if maybe, someone wants to adopt it. Hell I might just go ahead and continue to type, if the time is available or I'm trying to cool down. Right now though, I've just been doing a lot of reading. I'm a fan of a lot of authors, some of which I haven't even favorited yet (I'm lazy). Then there's the fact that we have crossovers, which are good as shit! One factor that hits this is the level of yaoi stories no matter what category I go in. I don't hate yaoi stories, but I'm not a fan either, so waiting for my favorite stories to update takes bomb ass time as well, because those authors go through stuff too. Then the fanfiction update doesn't always tell me my stuff has updated, so while I'm skipping yaoi stuff, I'll see that one of my favs has updated, then start wondering why fanfiction hasn't informed me.**

 **So with that being said I'm going to let you know what my new stories/adoptions are going to be. One will be a Naruto/Marvel, a Naruto/DC, One Piece, Harry Potter/KHR, Naruto, and finally a Naruto/Spider-Man, which might get thrown under a Naruto/Marvel. I'll post a summary for each in my profile page, so you can read those if I decide not to type them. Hell they might just be challenges.**

 **Anyway, I've ranted enough. If you have any questions, feel free to drop a pm. If you're wondering what the game idea is or would like to give advice or help, well you can pm me about that too. I'm currently working under a fictional name of TemeNindu, but after speaking with a friend about possibly doing a music side thing, I've decided to change my fake name to 'Question', (it's for a specific reason). This is your boy saying peace out my fellow readers and writers.**


End file.
